Induction of an immune response requires T cell expansion, differentiation, contraction and establishment of T cell memory. T cells must encounter antigen presenting cells (APCs) and communicate via T cell receptor (TCR)/major histocompatibility complex (MHC) interactions on APCs. Once the TCR/MHC interaction is established, other sets of receptor-ligand contacts between the T cell and the APC are required, i.e. co-stimulation via CD154/CD40 and CD28/B7.1-B7.2. The synergy between these contacts is suggested to result, in vivo, in a productive immune response capable of clearing pathogens and tumors, and in some cases capable of inducing autoimmunity.
Another level of control has been identified, namely regulatory T cells (Treg). This specific subset of T cells is generated in the thymus, delivered into the periphery, and is capable of constant and inducible control of T cells responses in vitro and in vivo (Sakaguchi (2000) Cell 101(5):455-8; Shevach (2000) Annu. Rev. Immunol. 18:423-49; Bluestone and Abbas (2003) Nat. Rev. Immunol. 3(3):253-7). Treg are represented by a CD4+CD25+ phenotype and also express high levels of cytotoxic T lymphocyte-associated antigen-4 (CTLA-4), OX-40, 4-1BB and the glucocorticoid inducible TNF receptor-associated protein (GITR) (McHugh, et al. (2002) Immunity 16(2):311-23; Shimizu, et al. (2002) Nat. Immun. 3(2):135-42). Elimination of Treg cells by 5 day neonatal thymectomy or antibody depletion using anti-CD25, results in the induction of autoimmune pathology and exacerbation of T cells responses to foreign and self-antigens, including heightened anti-tumor responses (Sakaguchi, et al. (1985) J. Exp. Med. 161(1):72-87; Sakaguchi, et al. (1995) J. Immunol. 155(3):1151-64; Jones, et al. (2002) Cancer Immun. 2:1). In addition, Treg have also been involved in the induction and maintenance of transplantation tolerance (Hara, et al. (2001) J. Immunol. 166(6):3789-3796; Wood and Sakaguchi (2003) Nat. Rev. Immunol. 3:199-210), since depletion of Treg with anti-CD25 monoclonal antibodies results in ablation of transplantation tolerance and rapid graft rejection (Jarvinen, et al. (2003) Transplantation 76:1375-9). Among the receptors expressed by Treg, GITR seems to be an important component since in vitro or in vivo ligation of GITR on the surface of Treg with an agonistic monoclonal antibody results in rapid termination of Treg activity (McHugh, at al. (2002) supra; Shimizu, et al. (2002) supra), also resulting in autoimmune pathology (Shimizu, at al. (2002) supra) and ablation of transplantation tolerance.
DNA microarray analysis has been conducted with a population of Treg to identify genes differentially expressed by Treg (Gavin, et al. (2002) Nat. Immunol. 3(1):33-41; McHugh, at al. (2002) supra). The expression pattern of genes of CD4+CD25− and CD4+CD25+ T cells was compared (Gavin, et al. (2002) supra) as was the expression pattern of these two populations of cells after activation by anti-CD3 antibody and IL-2 for 12 and 48 hours (McHugh, et al. (2002) supra). However, gene regulation by GITR signaling was not assessed.
T cell activation is dependent upon signs transferred through antigen-specific T cells receptor recognition and accessory receptors on the T cell. As the maintenance of immunologic peripheral homeostatis is regulated by co-stimulatory molecules, which play a critical role in suppressing autoreactive lymphocytes, identification of these co-stimulatory molecules is needed.
A novel T cell co-stimulatory molecule has now been identified and will be useful in modulating immune responses in autoimmunity, cancer, infectious disease and transplantation.